


Accidents Don't Happen Accidentally

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 6 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge!</p>
<p>A/N: I'm so sorry this was so short! I'll admit that I did it last minute and I've been busy this week with work and the heat making me not feel good. Its been a fustercluck of a week! Enjoy anyways!</p>
<p>Prompt: 'Technically, it wasn't on fire.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Don't Happen Accidentally

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" You looked around in shock at the flames rising up from the pans on the stove. You ran to the pantry and grabbed the fire extinguisher, dousing the inferno before it spread. After the fire was put out, you turned to the culprit who was coughing from the smoke.

Gabriel had his head bowed in guilt, looking up at you through his lashes. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Gabe, dude, what were you doing? You know you're not allowed to cook anywhere except the bunker! You're human now. You could've seriously hurt yourself, not to mention, burn down the fucking motel room!"

" _Technically, it wasn't on fire._ It was just a little flame," Gabe muttered quietly, hoping you didn't hear but his hope was misplaced as your eyes widened and your jaw dropped at his words.

"'It wasn't on fire'?! Are you kidding me?! A minute more and the entire room would've been engulfed in flames!" You closed your eyes and shook your head. "Nevermind. Just, no more cooking ok? Wait til we're at the bunker. At least it's equipped with sprinklers. Besides, and I'm sorry to say this, Dean's a better cook than you are."

Gabriel looked at you, slack jawed, before his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Just you wait, Y/N! Once I get my powers back, I'll make something so spectacular that anything Dean makes will be slop in comparison!"

You grinned. "I'll hold you to that, Goldie. Now help me clean this up before the boys come back."


End file.
